<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>txt oneshots by smearingblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133351">txt oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smearingblood/pseuds/smearingblood'>smearingblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BeomKai, M/M, OT5, Taebin - Freeform, Yeonbin, all txt ships, basically yeah, beware of angst, first time publishing on AO3, idk how to put tags, it belongs to us both, oneshots, soogyu, sookai, taegyu, taejun, too much angst, txt, txt oneshots, tyunning, usually song lyrics, we have too much time on our hands, we randomly get inspired, we're hoes for angst, we're like bffs and write this stuff together, yeongyu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smearingblood/pseuds/smearingblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just random TXT oneshots we keep coming up with while going neoneun namanui special</p><p>also we charge a sugar daddie/mommie if you wanna read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. driver's license - taebin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>taehyun just got his driver's license.</p><p>inspired by the song driver's license by olivia rodrigo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soooooooo uh hi?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You're going to knock that old man out!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm trying my best, stop screaming!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"<b>You</b> stop screaming and find the brakes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm doing that!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were about five meters away from the old man who was crossing the road. The car was coming at a fast speed of 40 miles an hour. They both were screaming. About a meter away, and the old man froze. The car almost crashed into him and—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soobin pushed the emergency brakes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the car finally came to a stop, about a foot away from the poor grandpa.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They started laughing and panting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lesson four: Keep your foot on the brake at all time, Taehyun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lesson learnt, Soobin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They made out in the car later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun let out a sob. Memories kept coming back, he tried to suppress them, but they were there. No amount of loud hard metal could shut them down.</p><p>No amount of alcohol could shut them down.</p><p> </p><p>Drunk driving right after he got his license was probably not the best decision, but Taehyun needed it right now.</p><p>Because he got his driver's license.</p><p>He had no idea where he was. It was dark outside, and he was somewhere in the middle of some highway surrounded by empty land.</p><p>But it was fine.</p><p>As long as it was away from the city.</p><p>As long as it was away from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Who's he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun frowned while looking at Soobin's wallpaper, who was sitting in the passenger seat. He wasn't the type to get jealous, but this man was all over Soobin in that picture.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh it's Yeonjun, we're childhood friends. He's a year older than me, but we still went to the same elementary school," Soobin said with a fond smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You never introduced me to him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He doesn't like meeting new people."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He seems nice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Taehyun, I'll tell him you said that."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"T-Taehyun, meet Yeonjun. R-Remember I told you about him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun was surely shocked to see the blond male outside Soobin's apartment, sitting in the backseat of Soobin's car with hims. Nevertheless, he sent a smile towards the older male.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's so nice to finally meet you, Taehyun, Soobin tells me a lot about you," said Yeonjun, making the other male blush.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun was way taller than Taehyun, though still shorter than Soobin. He looked like he worked out, being all bulked up, making Taehyun's thin frame feel small. Sure, Taehyun worked out too, but this Yeonjun guy, who kept giving him that goofy smile, there was something different about him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun didn't like him a bit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun knew they both moved in together.</p><p>They were probably in love.</p><p>And surely not going around some abandoned road in a car all alone, barely able to see the road because of the tears, loud music blaring to mute everything around, alcohol reaching the brain and leaving this fuzzy feeling.</p><p>The same fuzzy feeling he felt when he saw Soobin.</p><p>The same fuzzy feeling he still feels when he thinks about Soobin.</p><p>But without all the pain.</p><p>Or maybe with more, he'll never know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Look forward Taehyun. Doesn't matter if someone texts you, you just need to keep watching the road."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am trying to do that, but you're not setting a very good example for me right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean?" Soobin asked, looking up from his phone. He left the sentence he was typing midway, and Taehyun could see a text bubble appear on the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun just gave him a blank look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soobin sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told Taehyun to park the car in the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun did so, and Soobin pulled out a guitar kept in his backseat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surprising Taehyun, yet again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I wanted to wait until we get home, but with the way you drive, I'm not sure we'd reach there alive," Soobin said, earning a smack on the arm by the younger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But...I wrote a song for you Taehyun."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun stopped the car. He couldn't bear this.</p><p>A promise is supposed to be forever.</p><p>The promise of being a forever is supposed to be longer than that.</p><p>Taehyun eyed the notification on his phone.</p><p>Soobin had posted.</p><p>He could only see the caption.</p><p>'I promise, Yeonjun, we'll stay forever together, my love.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Taehyun, stop. These are a lot of drinks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"M-More..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sitting here, drinking in a bar won't help you forget him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kai's right, you need to go home and sleep Taehyun," Beomgyu got up and went to inform the bartender to stop giving Taehyun drinks, even if he asks for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kai..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm right here Tyun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-But I don't w-want you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We know you want Soobin."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-You don't u-understand. H-He loves me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yet he left you on your four-year anniversary."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Taehyun sobbed. Kai knew he was being harsh, but he had to make Taehyun get over it. He was done being sweet and polite, it clearly wasn't working anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu returned back to his seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long till he passes out?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I say, sometime about now."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been hours he had been driving. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that buildings were coming back in sight.</p><p>He stopped his car again and looked up.</p><p>Soobin's street.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You better have something really important to say if you called me up at two in the fucking morning and told me to come to your house," Taehyun said in one breathe, panting for more air since he practically travelled three subway stations and then ran two yards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still can't believe you came."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You were screaming on the phone saying it was an emergency, so of course I came. Only to find you standing on the sidewalk."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, well, um..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um...?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Taehyun w-we've been best friends f-for a w-while now and you see, it's like," Soobin fumbled, playing with the hem of his pajamas refusing to meet Taehyun's eyes, "You know, like—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will literally kick your ass if you don't spit it out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would rather have you in it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun's eyes widened. Soobin went pale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't mean to say that! I mean I somewhat did but," Soobin panicked again when he saw the younger's face. "Ah fuck I didn't mean to say it like that but I did mean to say that I think I'm in love with you and daily have unholy thoughts for you which is wrong since you're younger than me but I can't help it and I just wanted to ask if you would like to be my boyfriend and obviously messed it up and now I'm just rambling and I don't know what to do so I'll just close my eyes until you disappear." And he did that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He opened his eyes when he heard a giggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How are you older than me again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soobin almost panicked again, but Taehyun shut him up with his lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>If only he could drive with his eyes closed.</p><p>He wondered if he could do that.</p><p>He didn't want to see this street. He was dead sure about that.</p><p>And so he did close his eyes.</p><p>Dumb, yes, very dumb. But he couldn't bear to see it all again. It was too strong. He couldn't go through it all again.</p><p>He only opened his eyes when he heard a horn. He barely survived by opening his eyes again, only to see what he didn't want to.</p><p>Soobin's car.</p><p>With Yeonjun in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>He drove past the street without another thought in his mind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. no body no crime - taegyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beomgyu mysteriously disappears, worrying taehyun</p><p>inspired by the song no body no crime by taylor swift</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tw//murder</p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun were having their weekly dinner together but the atmosphere was not as bright as usual.</p><p>"You alright hyung?" Taehyun asked while taking a sip from his glass of wine.The younger's voice seemed to break Beomgyu away from his daydream."Oh I'm alright, just...a little tired."- he smiled tiredly.But it wasn't a convincing smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, we've been friends since forever, I know you too well. You can tell me anything."</p><p>The older took a small sip from his own glass. </p><p>"Taehyun-ah...I think Yeonjun's cheating on me."</p><p>"What makes you think that?" the younger asked with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"He's been acting different. Weird. He's always out until late and he's been buying lots of things recently. Like jewelry but not for himself, and most certainly not for me."The older said with a bitter smile.They finished their dinner quietly.</p><p> </p><p>When they finally got to Beomgyu's house, Taehyun broke the comfortable silence they were in.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>The older rubbed his hands on his face.</p><p>"I think I'm going to call him out, confront him."</p><p>"Take care hyung. Call me if you need anything."</p><p>"Will do Hyun."</p><p>They hugged for a few seconds and Taehyun drove off only when Beomgyu entered his house.</p><p> </p><p>The next week, Taehyun arrived at their usual restaurant for their weekly dinner, the older wasn't there.He tried calling his friends and brother but no one heard anything about the boy.</p><p>Lastly, he went to the older's house and after knocking on the door he was met with his friend's fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah I'm so glad you're here," Yeonjun said with a relieved sigh.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I-I can't find him anywhere. He went missing two days ago and I immediately reported his disappearance but they can't find anything!" the older said while running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't he say where he was going or anything?"</p><p>"No, nothing. He didn't even call you?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Oh God, Taehyun-ah I-I can't live without h-him I can't..." the older looked on the verge of tears.</p><p>"It's alright hyung we'll find him, come here."</p><p> </p><p>After keeping Yeonjun some more company, Taehyun got ready to leave. Stepping outside he noticed something so he called back to the older.</p><p>"Hey hyung?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Is this a new car?"</p><p>"Oh...uhm, yes. I got it recently."</p><p>"It's pretty."</p><p>"Thank you Taehyun-ah. Take care."</p><p>"You too hyung."</p><p> </p><p>It's been officially two weeks since Beomgyu went missing and no one could get a hold of him. Not even the police. Something wasn't sitting well with Taehyun.</p><p>He was back at the restaurant he used to meet up with the older, eating dinner alone.</p><p>"Hey Taehyun, did you hear?" his friend Kai, who worked there as a waiter, asked him.</p><p>"Hear what?"</p><p>"Soobin hyung moved in with Yeonjun hyung"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Taehyun-ah! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's a store hyung, I need to buy stuff," the younger responded with a laugh.</p><p>"You're right, that was a dumb question," the older chuckled.</p><p>"So how have you been?"</p><p>"Good good, nothing new. What about you hyung?"</p><p>"Same old. What are you buying rope for?"</p><p>"Oh, I just need to fix something back home. Nothing interesting."</p><p>"Hit me up if you need any help."</p><p>"Will do hyung"</p><p>"See you kid."</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>Before the older could leave the store Taehyun asked: "I've heard that Soobin hyung moved in with you."</p><p>The older visibly froze but turned around nonetheless.</p><p>"Uhm yeah he did," he said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Weird. Your fiancé goes missing and two weeks later his brother moves in with you. Out of nowhere."</p><p>"Me and Soobin have always been close."</p><p>"Sometimes you seemed too close."</p><p>"Are you implying something?"</p><p>"Should I be implying anything?"</p><p> </p><p>The older's expression hardened.</p><p>"Look Taehyun, I know that you and Beomgyu were close but he was my fiancé. I love him. I don't know what you're accusing me of but you should stop."With that he turned on his feet and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is your fifth bottle of soju and I refuse to give you more," Kai said, unamused.</p><p>"I'm sure he did it Kai-ah."</p><p>The younger sighed. "Hyun, I understand that Beomgyu-hyung's disappearance messed with your head but do you really think Yeonjun-hyung killed him because he was cheating with hyung's brother?"</p><p>"Yes," Taehyun deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Kai broke the silence once more.</p><p>"Do you think this has anything to do with you having feelings for Beomgyu-hyung?"</p><p>Taehyun downed the rest of his drink, got up and left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One more week later they found Beomgyu's body. In the forest. Beomgyu hated the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"He seemed to have been run over by a car but the impact was not enough to kill him so he was left to die in the forest. Whoever did it must've wanted to get rid of him completely," the police officer told them.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun will forever be grateful for his parents. For many things. One thing he was very grateful for at the moment was his boating license that his father made him get at 15.</p><p>He was grateful for his mom, for teaching him how to clean a house thoroughly. It's coming in handy.</p><p>Another would be when his mom sent him to summer camp, where he learned how to tie different types of knots with any type of rope.</p><p>The same summer camp where he met his Beomgyu-hyung. His sunshine.The one Yeonjun took away from him, in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun disappeared. A few days after Beomgyu's body was found. Some police officers called them in for questioning.</p><p> </p><p>Kai swore that Taehyun was eating dinner at the restaurant that night.</p><p>Soobin was insisting that he was out of town.</p><p>The police officers eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>Once they were allowed to leave, Soobin turned to the younger.</p><p>"I know it was you," he hissed. Taehyun looked at him with a deadpan expression.</p><p>"You killed Yeonjun-hyung"</p><p>"I didn't."</p><p>Soobin scoffed. Taehyun turned to face the older.</p><p> </p><p>"You killed Beomgyu-hyung."Soobin froze.</p><p>"You were in love with Yeonjun-hyung and you hated the thought that your younger brother would get to marry him. You wanted to get rid of him and have Yeonjun-hyung all to yourself. It didn't matter that you were already sneaking up behind his back."</p><p>Taehyun's glare was heavy. Soobin was looking down.</p><p> </p><p>"But that's not what happened hyung."</p><p>Soobin's head snapped up, his wide eyes staring into Taehyun's calm ones.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't want to kill Beomgyu-hyung. Neither of you wanted that.It was an accident. Yeonjun-hyung hit him with the car and instead of bringing him to the hospital you tried to hide the body."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"They will find out eventually and you will pay your own price."</p><p>"And they won't find out that you killed Yeonjun-hyung?" the older whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"No body no crime hyung."</p><p> </p><p>With that Taehyun turned around and walked away, leaving a sobbing Soobin in the middle of the street.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. strawberries and cigarettes - yeonbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soobin tries a cigarette</p><p>inspired by the song strawberries and cigarettes by troye sivan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How does that feel?"</p><p>His lips let out trails of smoke as he said that, staring into the eyes of, in his opinion, the most beautiful, innocent, purest boy he had ever laid his eyes on. And now he took away his purity, made is pretty pink lips sin. Yet, he felt no regret, Soobin was his best friend after all.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin took off the cigarette from his mouth after a few moments, inwardly trying his best not to cough. He stared into Yeonjun's dark eyes, which was hard as they stood in a dark alley.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked, how did it feel?" the older growled, getting closer to Soobin. Still, Soobin refused to answer.</p><p> </p><p>Unsatisfied by the lack of response, Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's waist. Oh, the perfect waist, curving at just the right places. A waist so small, it fit perfectly in Yeonjun's huge hands. He couldn't get enough of the younger. Maybe it was that he was high, or it was just Soobin, but his head spun when Soobin refused to break the gaze. Perhaps, he did not expect things to turn out this way when all he was doing was trying to make his best friend quit smoking.</p><p>The grip on Soobin's waist grew tighter. Yeonjun brought the cigarette to his mouth again, and blew the smoke out right in Soobin's face, who finally broke the stare by closing his eyes because the smoke burned them. He felt the ash touch his lips again, as Yeonjun forcefully made Soobin inhale, taking another whisp of the smoke. This time, it didn't make him cough. He could feel everything around him lighten, the only connection with the real world being Yeonjun's hand on his waist.</p><p>Yeonjun balanced the cigarette between his lips as he used the other hand to hold Soobin's face. A bit of the ash fell on the younger's white button-up, dirtying it and burning it a little, exposing his perfect skin. Yeonjun caressed Soobin's cheek, his soft skin feeling like milk under his fingers. He didn't realize that his hand on the waist had now found its way to the buttons of his shirt, a finger reaching behind one of them and feeling the soft skin underneath. He further closed in, touching their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was too far gone to think of backing up. He closed in and touched Yeonjun's lips with his own, surprising himself, but didn't kiss, instead, snatched the cigarette and took it between his own lips. He did, however, lick the bottom lip of the older during this process, making them both stare at each other once again. It felt like an eternity, but this had happened in just a mere time of two seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's sight should've made him sick. His hair was a mess, his make-up smudged all over his face making his eyes look darker, the black lipstick almost reaching his cheeks. His clothes were torn off from many places, blood leaking out of some like he had been beaten up – or <em>he</em> beat someone up – before the younger arrived. It should've made him angry, Yeonjun's condition should've made him worry sick about his childhood best friend. He should have been screaming at him to look after himself, look after himself even if in his mind he was fucked up and hurting and crying, he still should look after himself. Instead, here he was, sharing a cigarette he had never thought he would ever even touch, turned on as <em>fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun wasn't doing any better. He was a literal heterosexual. Hell, he just beat up a guy who had a rainbow flag pin on his backpack. But here he was, having these oh so unholy thoughts about his best friend, his pretty, <em>perfect, innocent friend he just wanted to fuck senseless until the entire neighborhood knew his name.</em></p><p>It may be the cigarette but Soobin just looked <em>so hot</em> in his work attire, a white button-up shirt with black boots and black pants, a tie hanging loose from his neck, exposing the soft skin like a feast for Yeonjun to devour...</p><p> </p><p>He felt drunk. He felt dizzy. He didn't think any better when he crashed their lips together, having enough of their tease, tasting the smoky flavor from both of their tongues mixed with the taste of Soobin's strawberry lip gloss. Their lips fit perfectly, as they both fought for dominance. Yeonjun's hand opened up a button or two from his shirt, or so he would like to think as he's pretty sure he broke them. His hand ran across Soobin's chest, feeling his abs under his fingers, touching every corner of him all while kissing him deeply.</p><p>They broke for air only to join their lips again, it all felt so wrong, everything felt so wrong but none of them wanted to stop. They were in the middle of an alley, for fuck's sake. But they didn't care. All they cared about was there was too much fabric they had to get rid of and the human lungs ran out of oxygen too soon. That and the fact that strawberries and cigarettes was all they ever wanted to taste ever again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. pure for you - yeongyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beomgyu loves teasing his yeonjun hyung</p><p>inspired by the song pure by hey voilet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu had no idea how he ended in this situation.</p><p>He had a unique charm of getting himself into trouble but this? This is was a new level of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>As loud and adventurous as he was and as much as he loved the thrill and the adrenaline, Beomgyu was still young and a little too inexperienced in many fields.</p><p>That never stopped him from teasing or speaking up to his friends or elders. He was as bratty as they come and he enjoyed it to the maximum.</p><p>It was easy like that.</p><p> </p><p>He loved teasing Soobin. He was so easy to mess with. He never really got in trouble for it either because once the name of their little maknae came out of his mouth the older would start blushing and stuttering uncontrollably. Leaving the room after throwing a nasty glare towards Beomgyu's direction.</p><p> </p><p>Teasing Kai was even more thrilling. Being chased around for the latest plushy he stole by an almost furious HueningKai was something he lived off of. But again, he wouldn't get in trouble for it because the younger had a soft spot for him. (As he should)</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was the only one who'd actually fight him back. As threatening and scary as his younger friend seemed to be Beomgyu knows he would never hurt him on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>But this? This position was new for Beomgyu. Less thrilling and more exciting.</p><p> </p><p>The person he enjoyed annoying the most had him pinned against the wall with his arms were tightly secured above his head.</p><p> </p><p>His breathes were coming out in short puffs and he was gaping at the older boy in front of him.</p><p>The moment his eyes met Yeonjun's predator like ones his breath hitched in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it cub? Nothing to say now?" the older hissed through his teeth. His knees buckled and he was sure that if it weren't for the older his body would've met the ground.</p><p>Beomgyu couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes wander. The older was freshly out of the shower, droplets of water falling down his defined chest from his pink hair. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and his torso was very much naked and the younger felt his throat go dry.</p><p>Yeonjun let one of his hands fall down from where he was pinning Beomgyu's own above his head and gripped his chin making the smaller lock eyes with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you something," his voice came out deeper than normal while he raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I-I...was j-just joking..." Beomgyu stuttered out. </p><p>"Joking?" Yeonjun asked again with raised eyebrows. The younger nodded slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...I don't know about joking but I like this so much more," one of his thighs went in between Beomgyu's and his lips were a few centimeters away from the younger's. One of his hands was still gripping his chin while the other tightened its grip on Beomgyu's wrists.</p><p>That made the younger gasp. "You look so tiny right now cub," Yeonjun said with a mocking pout. "So tiny and so so pure."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu could feel his mind getting foggy and he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing.</p><p>He never had any control when it came to Yeonjun. Maybe that's why he was so stupidly in love with the older. He also knew that Yeonjun was well aware of his little crush and that he felt something for Beomgyu as well. Their relationship was....different.</p><p>Yeonjun's soft plush lips on his jaw stopped his train of thought making him gasp out once again. His hands were still above his head but the older moved both of his to Beomgyu's waist, gripping tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you," he heard Yeonjun whisper in his ear in between kisses. "You're so pliant and good for me aren't you cub?" He could hear the smirk through the older's voice and his knees buckled once more.</p><p> </p><p>"You would let me do anything to you, aren't I right baby?"</p><p>"I...yes..." the younger gasped out when Yeonjun bit his shoulder slightly.</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>The pink haired boy raised his head from the brunette's shoulder and raised his eyebrows once again. His beautiful lips wearing his trademark smirk.Beomgyu whined at the loss of contact but was immediately shushed by that same beautiful pair of lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was a soft peck. Barely there. The older was teasing and Beomgyu couldn't do anything but suffer through it.</p><p>"Anything?" the older asked. </p><p>"Huh..?" was the only thing his mouth could form.</p><p>"Would you let me do anything I want to you?"</p><p>"Yeah...anything, everything just— Do something," the younger whined once again.</p><p>Yeonjun tsked and flexed his thigh which was still nestled in between the younger's legs, making him let out a surprised gasp. "Where are your manners cub?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm sorry. Please do something?" he looked up at the older with big teary eyes and rosy cheeks making the other groan and burr his back back into his neck.</p><p>"We'll get to the point in which all your pure will be gone baby," the older teased. </p><p>"Don't care," the younger gasped out. His back arched into the older's embrace but he didn't dare put his arms down.</p><p> </p><p>He was like a puppet on Yeonjun's string. And he loved every second of it.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't care?" the older teased raising his head once more and licking his lips. </p><p>"No...take it all away," Beomgyu managed to let out through gasps of air.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's smirk widened. "That'll be my pleasure cub," and with that he picked the younger up into his arms, Beomgyu's legs wrapping around his waist, and put him down onto the mattress of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>This was different from the thrill he was used to, but he enjoyed it so much more. After all, he would do anything for Yeonjun and Yeonjun would do everything to him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. two kids - beomkai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they were just two kids too young and dumb</p><p>inspired by the song 2 kids by taemin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Please leave Kai."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Please, let me stay here for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He breathed in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I said LEAVE."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please just STAY.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It felt better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But bitter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He curled up, leaving the warm water flowing from the tap. He could hear Kai hit the washroom door in frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu sighed.</p><p>He put his hands back into his pockets and turned around.</p><p> </p><p>His old apartment sure brought back some memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want to see the stars outside?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kai, people suck. There's too much pollution to see stars anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's why..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The younger pulled out a video game from his huge bag. "Keep yourself busy for thirty minutes. Don't even dare to come to the roof."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kai what—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was cut off by the younger's lips on his. It was just a small peck, but enough to give Beomgyu the butterflies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thirty minutes and Beomgyu was blindfolded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kai, whatever you're doing, it's freaking me out. WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE TAKING ME—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just trust me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked on for a minute until Beomgyu almost tripped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oops, sorry, it was just a blanket—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A blanket?!" Beomgyu shrieked. "Look, Kai, as much as I would love to go all in with you, you're still small and a literal baby for this and we should wait and—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP TALKING OH MY GOD GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER," Kai screamed, and Beomgyu could hear the shock in his voice. And there's goes the innocence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay now three, two, one..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai opened the blindfold. Beomgyu gasped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In front of him was a small tent, made of some sticks and a blanket, just the perfect size to fit two overgrown males into it. The roof of it was covered by fairy lights, illuminating the night sky up. The inside of the tent was stuffed with pillows and blankets, and, of course, plushies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu entered the tent and looked up at the fairy lights shining above him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just like stars.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu looked up. The sun shone in his face. He really wasn't fond of sunlight, never was. Mornings weren't for him. Even though it was almost noon, but Beomgyu didn't like the sun shining. Every day, he waited for the night to fall.</p><p>The same, city night, the starless sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I DIDN''T WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU," he shouted, throwing the flowers at his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same flowers that he brought for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-Beomgyu, p-please I-I'm just trying to h-help you," Kai cried out, hurting to see Beomgyu like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP JUST FUCKING LEAVE."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you do need help! Can't you see?" Kai said with a soft voice, nearing the older, "You've been constantly hurting yourself. A-And I know you've been crying. I know you've been harsh on yourself. Seeing you hurting its, i-its hurting me too and just please," he took the older in his arms, "Let me help you. I love you too much to see you break like this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu let himself weep in Kai's arms. He felt his chest rise up and fall as he took deep breaths. Felt his heart beat. Felt the warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felt the love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then he remembered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai is younger than him. He's the one who is supposed to help Kai, not the other way around. He isn't supposed to be the submissive one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's supposed to heal the man he loves, protect the inner child Kai still is. Protect the child that still sleeps with his plushy, protect him from this dark world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not be the one who takes him down it with himself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai looked at the older's face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're not supposed to protect me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't push me away. Not again. Not ever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu moved back, not baring to see the younger's face. He just couldn't. He turned around and locked himself up in the washroom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu turned round the corner. He met the familiar building he used to visit every Sunday. He let a sad smile form on his face.</p><p>"Welcome back, Beomgyu. I hope you had a great week."</p><p>"You don't have to be this formal with me, Yeonjun," Beomgyu chuckled.</p><p>"Fine, but take a seat," said the older, letting a smile form on his lips as well. "Now, tell me about your week."</p><p>Beomgyu sighed. "I can't stop thinking about him."</p><p>"Did you try reaching out to him, like I told you to?"</p><p>"It's been six years," he gave a small smile, "We were just kids back then so it shouldn't hurt this much but, he was also my first love, and the reason why I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed. He knew what he meant, but he still asked.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Kai always wanted me to get better. We won't probably ever meet again but it would've made him so happy. He wasn't the sole reason why I'm here, but he was always on the back of my mind."</p><p>Yeonjun nodded.</p><p>"I also visited my old apartment," Beomgyu said, looking at the older male. "It brought back good memories."</p><p>"Do you want to share any?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember when I first met you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu took his eyes off the stars and turned to face the younger. Kai was already looking at Beomgyu, making the older smile a little. He looked so pretty lying on the roof with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took his hand in his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I do. It was your first day at high school, and you were already really popular. I was curious to know about this handsome but adorable kid from the junior grade who was joining in mid-term," he said, clasping the younger's hand tighter. "I used to hate you though," and he earned a smack for the younger. Along with a giggle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, you were the popular guy while I was the shy silent guy," he continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who is very loud once you get to know him," Kai added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, all this while I hated you was me secretly wanting to pin you down on some bed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was it now," Kai said in a hushed tone, silently moving on top of the older, placing is arms beside his face. "Continue."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu stared into the younger's eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We got locked in the art room."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They younger got closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think about the day all the time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their lips brushed against each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All the damn time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were so close yet still so far away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They closed the gap. It was a messy, they felt the other against their body. Beomgyu ran his hands up his every curve, feeling his every muscles and every corner, like it was the only thing he could feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was hurting him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knowing that he was just going to hurt Kai in the end, that these sweet moments would become bitter ones later on, it hurt him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he pulled away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu grabbed a coffee on his way back to his house. It was getting cold outside, so he cozied himself in his jacket. He made his way to his house, closing the door quickly to let the cool air stay out of his cozy house. He made his way on to the couch and sat on it with his eyes closed.</p><p>Then he remembered he's a grown ass adult and has chores to do.</p><p>"Fuck," he muttered out, already comfortable on the couch. The thought of getting up from it made him groan.</p><p>But he got up anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was in his shell once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All alone, silently breathing. He felt numb. Like the air had been sucked out of him. Like all his mind could think of was...blank. He didn't feel anything but numb. The lump behind his throat told him that he wanted to cry, the twist in his guts told him he wanted to throw up, the heaviness in his eyes told him he wanted to sleep. But his ears didn't hear it, it blocked out all the pleading to do something. His mind didn't process anything since there was nothing to process.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he just sat there in the dark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until he heard the doorbell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm allergic to pollen," deadpanned Beomgyu upon opening the door and greeting a grinning Kai who had brought flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, but I couldn't resist buying these," the younger shrugged. "I do have a solution."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled out a small yellow tweezer and placed it on the older's nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu just stared at the tool on his nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Problem solved," Kai said with a wide smiled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finally clipped the yellow tweezers and hung the last piece of clothing in his pile. His work was done. At last, his chores were done and he could focus on some actual work. </p><p>He gathered his files and took out his sketchbook. He had to submit car designs next week, so he had to come up with at least five of them. Of course, his boss would claim it were his designs un front of the board directors, but Beomgyu didn't mind until his name was the one being printed for the final car models. Besides, he loved his job. It was his dream after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know how my dad is a racer?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai hummed in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to build a car for him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that why you took up art?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai turned towards the older's side, adjusting the mattress so they both fit in it perfectly. Beomgyu was still staring up at the night sky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's beautiful Gyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai got closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you remember when I first met you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu jolted awake. The moment his eyes fluttered open, he knew he could use some more coffee. He didn't realize the tears on his check until he yawned. He got the coffee and settled back down, only to look at what he was drawing.</p><p>A bunch of flowers getting cut by tweezers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kai, please I want you to leave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I am done repeating myself. Get the hell out of there. We're not doing this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you understand for once?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't understand?" Kai scoffed. "Tell that to my fucking face when you were lying almost lifeless in that bathtub."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu froze. Kai really brought that up again. Six months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No Beomgyu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu opened the door. He was met by a worried and broken Kai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was very unlike the last time he had opened a door to Kai.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Without another thought, Beomgyu stormed past the younger and out the door of his room. He started undoing the lock of his main door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If Kai couldn't leave, he will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Kai wasn't having any of it. He was practically a giant, a couple of feet taller than the older male. He walked towards to struggling male and picked him up bridal style, carrying him back inside. Beomgyu kept kicking and fighting, hitting the younger's arms, but he wasn't having any of it. Beomgyu hit his stomach, called him shit, but Kai endured it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All for the older.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu picked up his phone. The contact was right there on the screen. He just had to push the call button.</p><p>Six years.</p><p>It's a long time.</p><p>He'd been away too long.</p><p>He hit the call button.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu was surprised to hear a female voice answer the call.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Who is this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beomgyu, is that you? It's Lea, Kai's sister."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu frowned. He checked the caller ID again. He was certain he had called on Kai's number.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello Beomgyu? Are you still there?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yeah Lea, um...where's Kai? I've been trying to contact him all week."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He didn't tell you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu stiffened. He didn't know what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me what?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He moved in with our parents. They said he could have better opportunities in the USA so they had him move there. But I thought he told you that last week, when he came to visit you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu went numb again. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that a week ago him and Kai had fought, and Beomgyu had fallen asleep on Kai when he forcefully picked him up and placed him on the bed. He cut the call and fell down to the floor.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tears came.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Kai wouldn't have the same phone number after six years. Beomgyu sighed. He cut the call and placed his phone down on the table, taking the last sip from his coffee.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. come back to me - taegyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beomgyu wants his lover back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beomgyu’s giggles were the only sound in the otherwise empty apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we cuddle once without you trying to tickle me to death Kang?” he said with a playful glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What would be the fun in that my love?” the younger answered with a smirk, resuming his little torture and filling the space with the two boys’ cheerful laughter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A dry sob escaped Beomgyu’s mouth.</p><p>He had no more tears to cry.</p><p>Everything hurt.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting in the middle of their once cozy living room. Sitting in the middle of the cold dark room, on the ground and sobbing his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>Re-watching their old pictures. Recalling their memories. Remembering his face.</p><p> </p><p>A fresh wave of tears came back once he picked one of the pictures up.</p><p>They were at the beach, Taehyun was holding him up in his arms tightly ready to dunk him into the cold sea water.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he remembers squealing their faces were lit up by big bright smiles.</p><p>The tears found their way back onto his already puffy red cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t look at me like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Taehyun please—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beomgyu.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun sighed and stood up, “I said, drop it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Drop it?” the older boy said, incredulous. “Taehyun, this is your health we are talking about!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I am perfectly fine, the results are probably wrong.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Taehyun…” Beomgyu was looking at the younger with wide eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blond was staring lifelessly down at the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu stood up and hugged the other’s waist tightly, burrowing his face into his neck and inhaling his calming scent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun put his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed him tighter to his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re going to be okay, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nothing was okay.</p><p>No one was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun ended up fighting for his life in a hospital bed, but he didn’t win the fight.</p><p>Beomgyu ended up shattered, fighting to keep holding onto Taehyun’s body, but he didn’t win his fight either.</p><p> </p><p>The memories of that exact moment make his body shake uncontrollably.</p><p>The tears seem to be falling down faster.</p><p>His beating heart hurt more and more with each thought.</p><p> </p><p>His right hand clutches his chest tightly hoping to release some of the pain he is feeling but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu was holding Taehyun’s fragile hand tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How are you feeling today?” he asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Taehyun sent him a small, weak smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Kang Taehyun,” he said weakly with a stupid smirk on his now pale face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The older boy let out a teary laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, you are.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu ended up spending the day in the hospital bed, tucked tightly into Taehyun’s side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They talked softly about everything and nothing at the same time, whispering soft I love you’s every now and then.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Until that cursed moment.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The machine Taehyun was connected to started beeping, incessantly waking Beomgyu from his drowsy state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette sat up, whispering his lover’s name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Taehyun was not moving.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The older got up and rushed to the door, calling loudly for a nurse before running back to the bed side and holding Taehyun’s hand one again, calling his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His calls were drowned by the group of nurses and doctors rushing in and trying to take him away.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Beomgyu’s ears were ringing, his vision was blurry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He could only see Taehyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t moving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes weren’t opening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He…he wasn’t breathing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The moment the nurses started taking steps away from the bed, Beomgyu crumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He threw himself onto Taehyun’s unmoving body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He screamed, wailed, cried, as loud as he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He called out for his lover to come back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Until the nurses managed to take him away. Away from his own lifeline.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His cries were getting louder.</p><p>He tucked his face into his knees and rocked back and forth looking for some comfort.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped that crying, wailing and calling for Taehyun the younger could hear him from his way to Heaven and he would turn around.</p><p>Turn around and come back to hold a Beomgyu again, to tickle him, to love and kiss him senseless.</p><p> </p><p>But Taehyun didn’t come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yah...K-Kang T-Taehyun...you n-never said goodbye...” he whispered brokenly into the emptiness of their apartment.</p><p>“You never said goodbye to me”</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re coming back?”</p><p>He whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>“Please come back....”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. this damn season - yeonbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>months have passed, the damn season came back again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cold chill running down his spine made Soobin open his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white veil of snow covering the familiar driveway through the window.</p><p>Realizing where he was, he cuddled further into the blanket, mindful of the warm naked body sleeping next to him.</p><p>With a deep sigh he started thinking back to the prior night.</p><p> </p><p>He was back home after months of being away for college.</p><p>After being smothered in hugs and forced to eat an unhealthy amount of food, he put his coat on and went for a walk.</p><p> </p><p>It was freezing, but he enjoyed the peace and quiet. Life in Seoul could get too begging sometimes, so he was glad to have these small breaks from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>His feet mindlessly brought him to their spot, the old playground by the school.</p><p>A small smile graced his face at the memories the place holds, but it was a bitter one. A reminder of what he gave up on.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were back.”</p><p>He turned around with a small gasp when he heard that damn familiar voice.</p><p>He ended up seeing the last person he wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took small steps towards him.</p><p>“I could say you’re avoiding me,” he said with a playful smile next.</p><p>“I wasn’t, I just got back today...”</p><p> </p><p>The older just hummed in response.</p><p>“H-How have you been hyung?”</p><p>At that, Yeonjun let out a loud chuckle.</p><p>“C’mon Soobinnie, we have history, you don’t have to be so awkward around me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or what did you forget about us?”</p><p>Now Yeonjun was right in front of him, and as much as Soobin tried to ignore it his heart was longing for the older boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung...please...I—”</p><p>“Let me guess, you’re sorry ?”</p><p>At that Soobin closed his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for giving up on us? Sorry for not turning back while I watched you leave?” His voice was as cold as the snow around them.</p><p>“Hyung—”</p><p>“Soobin, I don’t hate you for leaving...look at me,” his voice was softer now. As if he was talking to a child.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin started shaking his head. He was facing the ground with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Soobinnie look at me...please.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t. The guilt was eating him alive.</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t seem to care about his inner turmoil and his cold hands reached for Soobin’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Soobin was a weak man, and feeling Yeonjun’s touch after so long made him crumble like a sand castle reached by the waves.</p><p> </p><p>“I could never hate you bunny, I just hate that there’s no us anymore.”</p><p>Hearing the older’s soft words made the tears he was trying to hard to keep at bay fall down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung...” Soobin whimpered with a shaky voice “I-I’m so sorry—”</p><p>Yeonjun shushed him while wiping the salty tears.</p><p>“You know I hate it when you cry.”</p><p>Looking back into his hyung’s eyes, all Soobin could see was love, but he also looked pained.</p><p>“I love you Soobinnie, I could never stop loving you.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Soobin leaned in and crushed his lips against Yeonjun’s without a second thought.</p><p>What happened after was something Soobin could never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun leading them back to his apartment, his touch all over Soobin’s body, hushed “I love you’s” in between moans and small giggles.</p><p>He could never get enough. Even if he’ll have to let it all go again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing his distress, an arm sneaked around his waist and a small kiss was placed on his bare shoulder.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking even in my sleep,” his raspy deep voice laced with sleep said.</p><p>He whispered back a small sorry.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the silence was broken again by Yeonjun.</p><p>“You’re doing it again,” he said with a sigh.</p><p>“What exactly am I doing?”</p><p>“Shutting me out.”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“Soobin,” the pink haired boy turned him around, “we need to talk about it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sat up suddenly.</p><p>“What’s there to talk about huh? How I’m going to leave again? How this is going to be over in an instant while I’m gone? How we are going to be strangers the moment I leave this apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could never be strangers and you know it damn well.” Yeonjun’s voice was harsh and it left no room for arguing.</p><p>“Soobin, I never wanted to breakup. You chose for the both of us back then.”</p><p>Before Soobin could open his mouth to say something back Yeonjun sat up as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Bin, you don’t think this is hurting me? I fucking love you for fuck’s sake. You don’t think we’re strong enough to win the distance?”</p><p>“That’s not it I—”</p><p>“You what Soobin? Do you think I enjoy seeing you once in a full moon? Getting to call you babe for one weekend and having you in my bed as if we were a random hookup every now and then?”</p><p>“I fucking love you too hyung fuck!” at this Soobin turned to face the older again.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to not have you next to me all the time or not talking to you everyday. But I could never ask you to wait for me. I don’t want to just have sex with you when we finally get to meet but I’m afraid of it hurting even more when I have to leave again.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun took his face back into his now warm hands and kissed him. Hard.</p><p>It was a desperate kiss this time.</p><p>They both knew that for now they couldn’t do anything about the situation. No matter how much they loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find a way,” Yeonjun whispered right before kissing Soobin’s forehead.</p><p>“Bunny I promise, I’ll find a way for us just...hold on a little longer okay?”</p><p>“Okay...” Soobin whispered back.</p><p>“And don’t shut me out anymore.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“I mean it, you always do tha—”</p><p>Soobin cut him off with a peck.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hungry.”</p><p>“I was talki—” another peck.</p><p>“Soob—” one more peck.</p><p>Yeonjun sighed.</p><p>“Do you want to get breakfast?”</p><p>“I thought you’ll never ask hyung.” Soobin gave him a dimpled smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The things I do for you...should we shower together?” Yeonjun said with a smirk.</p><p>“Nope, I’ll go shower, you should get your wallet ready cause you’re paying.”</p><p>Before Yeonjun could complain, Soobin was out of bed already.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was left watching the closed bathroom door with a puzzled look.</p><p>“Choi Soobin I swear—”</p><p> </p><p>They both smiled from the different rooms they were in.</p><p>They could work this out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. all in - taejun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeonjun places a bet and risks it all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeonjun sighed.</p><p>It was 1:53 a.m. and we was starting to grow sleepy. His red suit grew heavy on him and his pink hair were a mess. He was five bottles down and carried a bag of chips. The chips for money.</p><p>He had won a lot and could go home and sleep, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.</p><p>He knows he’s addicted. But gambling all night, winning after playing for hours, when one moment he had nothing and the other he was a millionaire.</p><p>It was all too good to quit.</p><p>So, even if he was tired, he goes on.</p><p> </p><p>Currently he’s making out with some chic he met a few hours ago. This chic, someone by the name of Lucy, was such a bad kisser that Yeonjun might as well throw up. He’s trying to be a gentleman and not make direct contact with her skin, but her all too revealing dress is making it impossible for him. He knows she’s here just because she saw Yeonjun winning all the games.</p><p>At least Yeonjun found a hook-up.</p><p>He let his thoughts wander from the kiss to the casino. The yellow lights burnt his eyes and the sound of cards shuffling, coins clashing, registers clicking, people losing everything and people celebrating their money rang through his ears. His eyes wandered around, looking at the old men with their young wives, people gambling their lives and risking everything. He saw people cheating, people losing themselves in greed.</p><p> </p><p>And then his eyes met his.</p><p> </p><p>Another man, who looked in about his twenties but still younger than Yeonjun, stood across him. He had beautiful blond hair and wore a fine ass black suit. His face was utterly pretty. And his eyes looked directly at Yeonjun’s.</p><p>He himself was making out with another woman, but he just stared at the pink haired male while Yeonjun stared at him. The man’s eyes made Yeonjun’s heart flip as he kissed Lucy harder. He slid his tongue into her mouth and sucked at her tongue, all the while looking into the other male’s eyes. The said male seemed to kiss his partner harder as well. Yeonjun moved to Lucy’s neck, kissing and biting down it. The blond male directed his woman to his neck too, making her suck at his sweet spot, all the while holding the pink haired male’s gaze. Yeonjun moved down, sucking at her collarbones, grabbing her hair in the process and pulling her in closer. The other male followed, exposing his collarbone to his partner.</p><p>They made out like this for another ten minutes, gazing into each other’s eyes, learning every corner, every secret, every story of their soul.</p><p> </p><p>After pulling away and having another drink, all the while giving the blond lustful gazes, Yeonjun approached his table, which just got empty so that only the male and the woman accompanying him sat.</p><p>“A hundred dollars,” Yeonjun said confidently, placing that amount of chips in front of the dealer who gave him a nod.</p><p>“I bet five hundred.”</p><p>Yeonjun turned his head towards to voice. Not because it was a high bet.</p><p>But the voice, it was beautiful. Nothing like he had ever heard before, but so familiar. He suddenly had a weird wish of wanting to hear that voice sing.</p><p>He could listen to him for hours.</p><p>As soon as Yeonjun got a look for the voice’s owner from close, he knew he could stare at him for hours too.</p><p>He had a handsome face, that was sure. But those eyes, those big black orbits Yeonjun could sink into, perfectly covered halfway by the blond locks. Yeonjun almost lost himself and leaned in to kiss that sharp jawline. Everything about this male drew Yeonjun in, who just sunk deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Taehyun.”</p><p>Yeonjun broke out of his trance when he heard the voice again. He met the male’s eyes.</p><p>“Taehyun…” the older repeated, the name slipping off his tongue smoothly. Like it was meant to be said by this tongue. Worship it.</p><p>A red hue developed on the blond male’s cheeks.</p><p>“And you’re…” he managed to say, looking down because Yeonjun was constantly looking at him. Yeonjun could pass out if Taehyun so much so just breathed.</p><p>“I’m Yeonjun,” he said with a confident smirk, watching as the other male repeated it under his breath. He leaned in to raise his face up to meet his eyes, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Why don’t you place a higher bet?” asked Lucy, leaning in to the male’s frame. Yeonjun had forgotten she was here and sighed. The woman with Taehyun leaned in as well.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to gamble, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they played. They risked it all and they played. Both were equally good and there was no clear gainer or loser.</p><p>It was 4 a.m., and they decided to place a final bet.</p><p>“I bet it all,” Yeonjun said, placing his bag on the table, earning a smirk from the younger.</p><p>“Strong move,” he said, placing a hand on his bag as well, “I bet all in too.”</p><p>Yeonjun smirk as well and the women at the table gasped. The dealer looked unfazed, it was everyday job for him to see reckless people like this. He shuffled the card and dealt it between the two men sitting at the table.</p><p>Tensions were high, and again, no clear winner.</p><p>No one said a word, too focused on the cards in hand.</p><p>Until Yeonjun heard a scoff.</p><p>“You know, I got into gambling because of my dad,” he heard the younger say.</p><p>“I’ve been playing this my entire life. Always been good at it. Snatched millions of dollars and businesses of the rich. Years of experience, I tell you, years,” the blond raised his head from his cards and looked at the pink haired male, “You know what they named me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Taehyun placed his final card on the table.</p><p>“The ace.”</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Yeonjun just lost all his money. Everything he owned. He sat there with his mouth gaping. Never had he lost this badly before. Lucy gave a disappointed look and walked away. Taehyun’s woman gave a smirk.</p><p>Strangely, he didn’t feel bad about it.</p><p>He gave a weak laugh and started pushing his bag towards to younger, who was now standing up.</p><p>“Not like this,” he stated, making Yeonjun stop his actions and look up at him.</p><p>“Hand me the cash,” he leaned in, brushing his lips with the older’s ears, “Room 403.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had no idea how Taehyun had trusted him to give his entire money to him in his room. He could just run away with his money, never seeing him again.</p><p>Yet, here he was, with a huge bag of cash in his hands right in front of room 403, ready to willingly hand it over himself. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing, but his body did and he went with it.</p><p>It felt right.</p><p>He took a deep breath and rang the bell.</p><p>He was met with a shirtless Taehyun, blond locks in a mess over his face. He was sweating, as if he had been working out, his muscles flexing at just the right places on his rather thin frame.</p><p>And that was it.</p><p>Yeonjun dropped his bag and pushed his lips against the younger’s, pushing him back into the room. The door was smashed shut, the only sounds that surrounded them were of their own lips clashing, the soft moans escaping their mouths, the breathless gasping, the faint beating of their hearts. Yeonjun was ready to give all his money, give all his being, his everything to this man right here, without any hesitation.</p><p>He was ready to go all in.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. tomorrow - taegyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun woke up with a heavy weight in his chest in the form of his cuddly boyfriend.</p><p>The bed they were in was definitely not for two people but Beomgyu didn't seem to care about that.</p><p>As much as he wanted to be annoyed, he couldn't. Seeing his boyfriend's face all soft and chubby squished into his chest, his pretty lips pursed in a pout and his long lashes caressing his cheeks, he was a very whipped man.</p><p>Instead of waking the other up, he decided to run his hands through his long soft strands. Beomgyu stirred a little but he did not wake up.</p><p>Taehyun let out a content hum and turned his eyes towards the window.</p><p>He was happy. So happy.</p><p>A few minutes later, he started pressing small pecks all over Beomgyu's face to wake him up, which only earned him a very whiny and pouty Beomgyu.</p><p>He couldn't help himself from giggling and kissing the older boy square on his pouty lips.</p><p>"Gross Tyun, we're smelly," the other said with his sleepy voice.</p><p>"Yeah but I still love you. More than yesterday and less than tomorrow," he responded with a cheeky grin enjoying the crimson color blooming on his lover's cheeks.</p><p>"Gross," Beomgyu whispered with a smile getting up and going to the bathroom, leaving a giggly Taehyun on the bed.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>"Hey babe," Beomgyu said cheerfully, pressing a kiss upon Taehyun's cheek.</p><p>"Hi darling."</p><p>Soobin started fake gagging which earned him a glare from the couple.</p><p>"Just because you're lonely it doesn't mean you have to annoy other people, Soobin," Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Soobin <em>hyung.</em>"</p><p>Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>Taehyun watched them bicker with a fond look on his face. Laughing every now and again.</p><p>Their table got even louder when Yeonjun and Kai joined in on the fun.</p><p>He was happy. He searched for Beomgyu's hand under the table and squeezed.</p><p>The older turned his attention towards him and his eyes softened, a small smile playing in his lips.</p><p>He got closer and whispered in Taehyun's ear the sweetest "I love you".</p><p>Taehyun answered as he normally would.</p><p>"More than yesterday and less than tomorrow."</p><p>They both smiled, drowning out their friends' voices.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Taehyun was a bad cook. Beomgyu just didn't like cooking. The result?</p><p>A mess.</p><p>"No Tyun I'm telling you how it is and it's wrong!" Beomgyu exclaimed.</p><p>"Gyu the recipe literally says that this is how you do it!"</p><p>"The recipe knows nothing."</p><p>Taehyun gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>Deciding that his boyfriend was not going to be of any help, he picked him up and dropped him on the flour covered counter.</p><p>Beomgyu yelped in shock and slapped the younger's shoulder with a glare.</p><p>"Sit there and be pretty," Taehyun told him seriously pecking his lips then turning back to the not so very appetizing looking muffin mix.</p><p>He's been working in silence for a while with only a soft tune playing on the radio and both of their occasional humming.</p><p>Until he felt something hitting him from behind.</p><p>When he turned around he saw Beomgyu holding a carton of eggs with a seemingly innocent look on his face.</p><p>"You little—"</p><p>Another egg was thrown his way but this time he managed to duck in time.</p><p>"Choi Beomgyu!"</p><p>"What? I'm sitting here and being pretty, isn't that what you told me to do?"</p><p>"Oh it's on."</p><p>After a very dramatic food fight they looked like a mess. And so did their kitchen. They were both laying down on the floor covered in food and giggling like crazy.</p><p>They both turned on their side and just stared at each other. The afternoon sunlight filtering through the window was their only source of light but they didn't really need anything more.</p><p>"I love you," Taehyun whispered while wiping some flour off the other's cheek.</p><p>"More than yesterday and less than tomorrow," Beomgyu whispered back, kissing Taehyun's forehead softly.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>The giggles that once filled the small cozy apartment turned into rare sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>The smiles covering their faces turned into frowns.</p><p> </p><p>A chocked sob.</p><p> </p><p>A whispered "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was dark.</p><p>The rain was pouring down just like their tears.</p><p>Taehyun's bags were in front of the door.</p><p>Beomgyu's heart already packed.</p><p>They were sitting on opposite corners of their small couch.</p><p>No words were needed anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah," Beomgyu whimpered out, making the younger turn his head towards him as fast as he could. Eyes wide, bitten lips, shaking leg.</p><p>Beomgyu turned to look at his lover.</p><p>His, former, lover.</p><p>He smiled softly through the never ending tears. Eyes red and puffy, disheveled hair.</p><p>He still looked gorgeous.</p><p>Taehyun's heart squeezed into his chest.</p><p>"Yes?" he whispered back. Afraid of speaking any louder, scared that he could break them even more.</p><p>Beomgyu inhaled shakily.</p><p>"C-can you love me more than tomorrow? Just for today?"</p><p>Taehyun felt his heart break in million pieces.</p><p>He tried his best not to break down crying right there.</p><p>He nodded softly and gathered the older boy into his arms squeezing him tightly.</p><p>Even if he was a little taller and older than Taehyun, he was always so small, so frail and Taehyun broke him.</p><p> </p><p>After a while they let go.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu smiled again. It didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>They both got up silently and walked towards the door, slowly.</p><p>Taehyun took his bags and opened the door.</p><p>"I love you Kang Taehyun, today and every tomorrow."</p><p>"I loved you Choi Beomgyu."</p><p>Beomgyu closed the apartment door once the younger was outside.</p><p>Taehyun left the apartment building, directing himself to the waiting car parked on the other side.</p><p>He got in and Soobin intertwined their hands and squeezed softly.</p><p>They smiled sadly at each other.</p><p>As they were driving further away, they saw the sun shining straight ahead.</p><p>Beomgyu was left in the dark, unforgiving rain.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. you're what i want under the clear sky - txt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>love is a crazy thing. it takes you high, makes you laugh, and makes you cry. it hurts but it feels so good that everyone can’t help but seek it. it gets messy, but there’s always something at the end of it. it makes you scared but gives you strength, it becomes your weakness and makes you reckless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was as usual. The sun shone bright, the clouds shown in the clear sky. It was always the same, but the day beneath it, so different for every single one under its warm blanket. Some laughed, some cried, some suffered and some fell in love.</p><p>...</p><p>He was always on the sidelines.</p><p>That was how he was, an observer. Standing on the sidelines and looking in. Admiring in. And when he had to come up front, he ran away.</p><p>But not now. This was special. This was different. It had always been different. This was so much not like his previous crushes, when all he did was stare and <em>observe</em>¸ or sat in their seats when he was early, or stalked them on their social.</p><p>No, this was different. Soobin was always different.</p><p>Because he didn’t run away.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, do you…um…do you have a partner?” Taehyun looked up, only to be met by a tall but awkward male. He had never expected this to happen and could feel his cheeks heat up.</p><p>“N-No not yet…” Taehyun let out, removing his eyes from the taller male because fuck he was staring.</p><p>“Oh, then, would you like to partner up with me?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded in response.</p><p>“Great! May I have your number then? We can meet up at some café later to finish the assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t real. No, Kang Taehyun, it’s not a date. It’s just a friendly meeting up at a café to complete university work. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>He was squealing like a high school girl.</p><p>He fell back onto his bed, smiling like an idiot while holding his phone, looking through the chat with the older male, his thoughts filled by him.</p><p>He had to pick an outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Right here, hyung!” Taehyun waved with both his arms upon seeing a certain tall male. Soobin passed the younger a small smile as he approached their table.</p><p>The older bowed respectfully and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Forgive me for being late, I was actually out with my boyfriend who didn’t want me to leave.”</p><p>At this Taehyun froze. Right. What was he expecting, a guy like Soobin, on whom about everyone in the campus has a crush on, of course he was dating. Seeing the sudden change in the younger’s face, Soobin tensed up.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, are you okay with me being gay and all…”</p><p>Taehyun looked up and let out a little laugh. Forcefully.</p><p>“Oh yes yes, I’m gay myself,” he said, earning a grin from the older.</p><p>“I see, shall we start with the work though?”</p><p> </p><p>And so he went back to the sidelines once again.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“YO BG!”</p><p>The younger male turned around. There was only one person who called him that.</p><p>“Stop being loud, Yeonjun, we are literally in the corridors.”</p><p>Yeonjun gave the younger a playful smile. “Since when did you start lecturing me about being loud?”</p><p>Beomgyu shook his head, smiling. Yeonjun might be twenty two, but he’s still a kid.</p><p>“Anyway, I have to meet up with Soobin. I’ll call you at three for drinks so be ready!” With this, the older ran away, leaving a shouting Beomgyu alone on the corridor.</p><p>“Who drinks at three in the damn morning on a Thursday?! Yah! Choi Yeonjun!” he screamed before the older turned a corner, who looked back and sent a mocking flying kiss to the younger.</p><p>Beomgyu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He hated himself for letting his cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.”</p><p>“I was sleeping you motherfucker.”</p><p>“I had told you before I’d be calling you. Also don’t swear in front of the baby,” Yeonjun said, covering the ears of another male sitting next to him.</p><p>Beomgyu gave him a confused look while sitting down.</p><p>“Beomgyu, meet Kai, he’s a year younger than you. Kai meet Beomgyu, he’s a year older than you,” Yeonjun said, smiling contently now that he had introduced them both.</p><p>“Now kiss.”</p><p>Beomgyu gave the giggling male a deadpan look. And then the ‘are you seriously trying to hook me up’ look. He turned towards the younger male and noticed a red hue around his cheeks. He rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking great.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t intend on getting drunk. But holy shit was he losing his mind.</p><p>“And there goes another five dollars,” said Yeonjun, as he watched Beomgyu down his fifth bottle of soju in one go.</p><p>“W-What do you m-mean. L-Like you e-ever pay for this,” Beomgyu said with a slur, uncontrollably drunk. He suddenly grabbed Kai’s hand who was sitting across him, earning a small yelp from the younger.</p><p>“Don’t be fooled, he’s very p-particular about his money a-and will make you pay him back l-later,” he said, looking right into the younger male’s eyes who laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“You’re right, you still owe me about a thousand bucks from that one time in high school when you used my money to buy flowers for your dead pet turtle.”</p><p>“H-Hey, you’re c-cruel to bring up T-Turbo,” Beomgyu’s eyes started welling up, “He was a nice turtle.”</p><p>“Alright, you’re going home, no more drinks.”</p><p>Beomgyu pouted, then flung up his arms and motioned Yeonjun to carry him. The older shook his head.</p><p>“No you giant child you’re off by yourself, I’m going to Soobinnie’s place.”</p><p>“At four in the morning?”</p><p>“He texted me to come over for you know…” the older said, followed by a smirk. Beomgyu gave him a disgusted face.</p><p>“F-Fine, g-go off to your S-Soobin.”</p><p>But Kai protested.</p><p>“Would it be alright to let Beomgyu hyung go by himself, though? He is really <em>very</em> drunk,” he said with a worried expression.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Beomgyu always does this. Now, I’m out, bye gentlemen,” said Yeonjun, winking at the males and running off.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Beomgyu wishing that he might just start worrying.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“You had my hopes up for nothing,” said Yeonjun, shoving a popcorn into his mouth.</p><p>“But I really wanted to watch Frozen 2!” protested Soobin, grabbing a blanket and throwing it on Yeonjun’s face.</p><p>“At four a.m.? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” groaned Yeonjun, removing the blanket from his face and cleaning up the fallen popcorn.</p><p>“As if you were asleep. You literally smell of alcohol,” Soobin said, scrunching his nose to highlight his point. “Besides,” he bent down and pecked Yeonjun’s lips, who froze with the popcorn he was about to eat in his hand, “You love spending time with me.”</p><p>“Damn, how do you know me so well bunny?” said the older male, placing his head on his hand and looking up at his boyfriend, who was getting into bed.</p><p>“Because I love you~”</p><p> </p><p>The older hummed in response, switching on the movie. But all Soobin could do was stare at his boyfriend, waiting for an ‘I love you’ back.</p><p> </p><p>Don’t get him wrong. Soobin trusts Yeonjun. He never had his doubts with the older male and knows how much he loves him as well. They have been together since high school, and not a single time has Soobin lost his feelings for the older.</p><p>Except, Yeonjun is just too friendly.</p><p>He has a lot of friends. <em>A lot.</em> And Yeonjun makes sure that he gives each one of them his proper attention and care. Everyone is aware that Yeonjun is dating, so Yeonjun could always cancel one or two plans with his friends for a little date with Soobin, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Yeonjun just brought them along.</p><p>It didn’t get better when Soobin was selected as the lead singer for his university’s band. Being a sophomore, Soobin was looked down upon by his seniors who would drown him with work. Soobin just got growingly busy, so he started staying up nights to spend time with Yeonjun.</p><p>That was, if Yeonjun wasn’t out drinking with Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Beomgyu, wait!”</p><p>Beomgyu turned around, almost falling. Kai grabbed him in time, helping the male balance himself.</p><p>“K-Kai?”</p><p>“You’re too drunk to go by yourself. That’s why, I came to walk you home. I don’t drink so I’m completely sober, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>Beomgyu could only nod. Kai tried to read the older male’s expression.</p><p>He was…hurt?</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Yeonjun?”</p><p>It was Kai’s turn to be hurt.</p><p>“He’s off to meet Soobin-hyung.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded again, looking down and leading the way.</p><p>No one spoke a word after that.</p><p> </p><p>Kai had liked Beomgyu for a while now. He had seen him when Beomgyu walked into the art department, which was right next to the music building. Beomgyu had always been this amazing, cheerful person, and even just by looking at him, it made Kai’s heart do summersaults with happiness.</p><p>Kai has also known Yeonjun for a while. Of course he does. They’re literally cousins.</p><p>They both weren’t extremely close before, but ever since Kai started going to the same university as him, they both became close really quick.</p><p>That’s when Yeonjun noticed Kai’s little crush.</p><p>“Beomgyu, meet Kai, he’s a year younger than you. Kai meet Beomgyu, he’s a year older than you.”</p><p>Kai could literally burst. He was finally meeting Beomgyu. He didn’t ask for this, but apparently Yeonjun wanted to act like a matchmaker.</p><p>“Now kiss.”</p><p>He will not hesitate to murder his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>But then Kai noticed Beomgyu. How he gave small glances to Yeonjun, how he would slightly shy away when the older came to close to him. Kai noticed it all, slowly understanding.</p><p>And then Beomgyu got drunk and grabbed his arm and holy shit Kai almost passed out.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun made Soobin happy. Extremely happy. He cares for him, looks out for him when the seniors bully him, showers him with love all the time.</p><p>But Soobin wanted Yeonjun at this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re out.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin felt a lump in his throat.</p><p>“B-But why?”</p><p>“Your vocals are all over the place, you’re hardly able to get those high notes, you refuse to rap, and your voice sounds like you’re just breathing through your mouth. Is that enough reason?”</p><p>Soobin felt like crying. His eyes welled up and he started shaking miserably.</p><p>“P-Please don’t d-do this to m-me p-please just give m-me a chance and—”</p><p>He paused midway when he heard his senior chuckling.</p><p>“Look at you, ready to beg for this position. So weak,” he leaned in, “You’re a coward. We can’t keep cowards.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was shattered. He ran from the studio and called Yeonjun, who didn’t pick up his phone. He texted him to call him back, to at least text him back because he needed him. But nothing.</p><p>He settled that Yeonjun was probably busy, and made his way down the music department stairs while silently sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard him.</p><p> </p><p>“YAH BJ, IF YOU TALK ABOUT TURBO ONE MORE TIME I WILL LITERALLY RUN AWAY FROM HERE.”</p><p>Followed by hysterical laughter.</p><p>“I won’t stop. I have to make you feel entirely guilty for reminding me of my turtle. And trying to hook me up. I swear, do that again and I will tell Soobin about that girl you used to date in middle school.”</p><p>“I WAS QUESTIONING.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>“Yeonjun?”</p><p> </p><p>The older looked up with a smiling face, only to be turned into that of worry when he saw the tears on Soobin’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong baby? Why are you crying, are you okay?”</p><p>“W-Why didn’t you pick up my calls?”</p><p>Yeonjun looked back at Beomgyu, who just shrugged.</p><p>“I think it was on silent and, fuck, is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…I just…saw a sad video? Don’t worry about it, you know how sensitive I am,” Soobin lied, unsure why. He could tell Yeonjun what had happened, hell, he had called him up for the same. But seeing Yeonjun happy, he stopped.</p><p>“Are you sure about it baby?”</p><p>“Yes…now you can go on with Beomgyu, I- I’m just going to go home now.”</p><p>“Fine bunny, take care.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kai was whipped.</p><p>So whipped that he became a borderline stalker.</p><p> </p><p>Not exactly, don’t get creeped out. He was just passing by the common cafeteria and he saw Beomgyu bickering with Yeonjun, as always. His eyes fixated on the brunette, watching as his mouth opened wide indicating he was laughing his usual loud laugh, looking insanely adorable in the huge white sweater that was two sizes larger than him. Kai just stood there staring, fazed by the older’s beauty. He saw Soobin entering and Yeonjun talking to him while Beomgyu played with his fingers.</p><p>Pouting.</p><p>Kai could pass out because of the cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice when the pair got up and started to leave, too focused on Beomgyu’s bouncing hair, not realizing it was nearing him until—</p><p>“Kai?”</p><p>He looked up. The same brunette he was staring at stood with the pink haired male with a confused look on his face.</p><p>“Ahh, B-Beomgyu-ssi I mean Beomgyu hyung—”</p><p>The said male laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“No need to call me hyung.”</p><p>Kai could only but nod.</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you here Kai? Wasn’t the music department off early? I just met Soobin as well,” asked Yeonjun.</p><p>Kai’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I was just- I- You know— I mean—,” he stammered, looking around as if a solution might pop out of somewhere.</p><p>It did.</p><p> </p><p>“I was j-just waiting for my, FRIEND here, h-hello…friend,” Kai said as he grabbed the shoulder of some passing male who had just left the cafeteria, who stopped in his tracks and gave Kai a weird look.</p><p>“Oh, I see, anyway, me and Beomgyu are getting late too, we’ll see you later!” and they both walked off.</p><p>Kai let out the breath he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and how are you my friend?”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had no choice but to comply. He wanted to go along with Soobin, but he couldn’t leave Beomgyu alone as well. Not when he promised him to the hospital to visit his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is in love with Soobin. Sickeningly in love. Soobin is his everything, his love, his smile, his euphoria. Soobin makes him feel high like no one else, makes his heart beat like no one else, gives him the warmth no one gave him. He has met a lot of people but Soobin was…different. And that’s why Yeonjun fell in love. He still remembers the moment he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Soobin-ahh, how long are you going to take to get dressed up, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just a minute Jun!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s been ‘just a minute’ since the past ten minutes, just come out already—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun’s breath stopped. He stared at the male in front of him, the male he had been dating for four months now. Yeonjun had been wondering if he had fallen in love, but it was too early for that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Soobin came out wearing a pure-white suit with pink cuffs and a pink tie. His shoes were of the same mixture as well. He had curled up his black hair a little, making them look fluffier than usual. His plush pink lips were shining because of the lip gloss on them, his huge doe eyes looking down at the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no doubting it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun was in love.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re staring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let them,” Yeonjun whispered, bringing his lover closer to him by his waist, swaying lightly to the music. They had just won the best couple at the prom, and it was now time for their dance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both swayed lightly to the music, muting out everyone’s homophobic comments and feeling each other’s touch. They danced softly, breathing in the other and feeling his presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeonjun broke the silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soobin met his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I’m in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me you like Soobin-hyung, and I like his boyfriend’s best friend, Beomgyu-hyung?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded, sipping his hot coffee.</p><p>“You’re making it sound like I have it harder than you. I hate this.”</p><p>Kai shook his head.</p><p>“Beomgyu obviously likes Yeonjun. Yeonjun is just dumb to see it.”</p><p>“Or you just watch him too much to notice this.”</p><p>The blond earned a smack on his arm. “I met you like ten minutes ago and I won’t hesitate to unfriend you, don’t test me.” The other male just stuck out his tongue at him.</p><p> </p><p>“But, I was thinking that if I can’t have Soobin then…I think I’ll just settle as his friend.”</p><p>Kai gave him a pitying look and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the blond.</p><p>“I want Soobin to be happy. Besides, I’ll be happy by just knowing him. I am no homebreaker.”</p><p>Kai simply nodded, fingering at his glass of grape juice.</p><p>“Do you think just a friendship would work out with me and Beomgyu as well?”</p><p>Taehyun grabbed his hand. “You’ll get through.”</p><p>Just then, Taehyun’s phone made a sound, indicating he got a notification.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Soobin-hyung. He wants to work on the assignment. At his…house,” Taehyun’s cheeks flushed up. Kai gave him a smug smile. “Stop acting like a teenage girl who gets shy on going to her crush’s house, you’re a grown ass adult.”</p><p>“Don’t say ‘ass’, you child,”</p><p>“Just GO.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was awestruck. The apartment was a bit messy, but it was perfectly like the owner’s personality. The white walls were decorated with posters of singers and had frames with cheesy inspirational quotes hanging from them. Taehyun saw a family picture on one of the walls, and couldn’t help but smile. The kitchen was fairly clean (he later learnt that was because Soobin barely used it and ordered take out because he couldn’t cook for shit), and there was a bookshelf against one of the walls, decorated with small plants and fragrant candles.</p><p>Taehyun watched as Soobin practiced presenting in front of the male, the way he stood awkwardly but didn’t let Taehyun do the presentation part since he didn’t want to burden him. He fumbled in between and got shy when he did, Taehyun trying his best not to coo at the sight.</p><p>Taehyun didn’t realize that he was just falling more.</p><p>But he stopped himself. He could make this friendship work. Make no mistakes, and it’ll be fine.</p><p>Until he made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>Taehyun’s eyes widened as he clasped his hand over his mouth. Soobin stopped midway his presentation, looking at the seated male.</p><p>“Taehyun…”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” the taller said, seating himself next to the younger male. He gave him the softest smile.</p><p>“You are aware that I have a boyfriend, right?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded.</p><p>“And that I won’t be able to return your feelings?”</p><p>He nodded again. Soobin sighed.</p><p>“Look, since we’ve been working on this presentation, we’ve become good friends and I don’t want to ruin it. I’d still love to be friends with you, if that’s alright?”</p><p>At this, Taehyun shook his head, surprising himself.</p><p>“I tried to control my feelings…but, but I can’t. I’m so sorry. It’ll be better if we don’t talk…” said Taehyun, earing a gentle look from the older. “We’ve finished this up anyway, only your presenting part is left and, just,” he breathed, “I’ll take my leave now. It was nice knowing you, Soobin-hyung.” He put out his hand for the elder to shake.</p><p>Soobin shook his head. “Taehyun no—”</p><p>“Please, Soobin?”</p><p>Soobin sighed. He got up and hugged the younger. No one said a word, and Taehyun left.</p><p> </p><p>It was midnight when the tears came.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Ma…”</p><p>Beomgyu wanted to cry, but he composed himself.</p><p>His mother had been in a coma since a month, and it had been hard for him to stay strong when he was right in front of her unconscious body.</p><p>He felt someone grab his shoulder and looked up to meet his best friend.</p><p>“Beomgyu, we should let her rest.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded, placing a hand on top of the other’s male’s. He took another look at his mother, and left.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine Yeonjun. You should probably spend some time with Soobin.”</p><p>Yeonjun wanted to protest, but Beomgyu shook his head. “I’ll probably go and play some video games, it’s been long I got back to that. But you have a boyfriend and you should go to him.”</p><p>Yeonjun sighed. “Fine, but I’ll drop you off at your apartment first.”</p><p>Beomgyu shook his head again, giving the older a smile. “I’d rather take a walk alone. The weather is really pleasant today. Now, now, off you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu saw as Yeonjun’s car turned the corner and stuffed his hands into his pocket. It had started to get dark outside, and he looked up to see the appearing moon in the bright sky, which was barely visible.</p><p> </p><p>He realized the walk to his house was longer than he thought when his legs started to get tired. This was a bad idea. It was now dark outside, only the streetlight illuminating his path.</p><p>He had a bad feeling about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Cute boy!”</p><p>Beomgyu turned around at that voice. He was met with two men older than him, both had cigarettes in their mouths and reeked of alcohol.</p><p>One of them approached Beomgyu.</p><p>“You’re too pretty to be walking on the street all alone,” he whispered in his ear, making Beomgyu shiver with fear.</p><p>“Aren’t you scared something bad might happen to you?” said the other, who was behind him now, “You walking around the street looking like this, you’re basically calling us—I mean, other people, to come harm you.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt tears form in his eyes. He wanted to scream for help, but no voice came out. He felt a hand go up his cheek and he almost felt the tear fall when—</p><p>“Beomgyu! What are you doing here alone?”</p><p>Beomgyu turned around. He saw Kai standing there trying his best not to act scared.</p><p>“I h-have been looking everywhere for you.”</p><p>The two other men eyes each other and then looked at Beomgyu. “You’re with him?” one of them asked in a gruff voice. Beomgyu nodded.</p><p>The two looked at each other once again. They then looked at Kai’s tall and buff figure, and slowly walked away.</p><p>Beomgyu let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was easy.” </p><p>Beomgyu turned to face the younger male.</p><p>“Thank you,” Beomgyu said, slightly bowing. Kai seemed taken aback and a little embarrassed as he started flaying his hands in the air.</p><p>“N-No need.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded, unsure of what to do now. There was a silene over them, but it wasn’t suffocating.</p><p>Kai spoke first.</p><p>“I can walk you to your place.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked up at the younger and nodded once again, motioning to fall him. They both walked together in silence, the other’s presence somewhat comforting them, as they both smiled to themselves.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I bought us movie tickets.”</p><p>Soobin looked up and met his boyfriend’s grinning face. He sucked up the noodle he was eating and munched on it quickly. He finished the food in his mouth and then spoke,</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“Movie tickets, we’re going on a date.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” the older said with a smile, gently poking the younger’s nose, who just gave him a frown. Yeonjun’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Oh, yes, right, you might have band practice. Fuck, sorry, I’ll cancel this right now,” Yeonjun hesitantly picked up his phone, and Soobin could only but look down.</p><p>“I don’t have band practice tomorrow. W-We can go.”</p><p>Yeonjun nodded laced his fingers with the taller male’s.</p><p>Soobin would tell him soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was late. The movie had started ten minutes ago.</p><p>Soobin waited.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes.</p><p> </p><p>An hour.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes welled up. He dialed the older’s number, only to find it busy. So, he waited.</p><p> </p><p>People started coming out of the hall. The movie had ended.</p><p>There was no sign of Yeonjun.</p><p> </p><p>Another hour passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bin, bin bin bin bin baby Soobinnie I’m so so sorry,” Yeonjun finally came, only to find a teary Soobin standing outside the cinema hall.</p><p>Soobin could only sob in reply.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, we can watch the next show, it’s just Beomgyu’s mother had finally woken up and I was with him and I’m so sorry and—”</p><p>“We should stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun paused. He looked at the crying male.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, we should break up.”</p><p>Yeonjun felt everything fog up. His brain refused to process anything.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right? You can’t just break up with me, you’re my everything and I won’t be able to live without you and Soobin please—”</p><p>“Yeonjun, <em>please,</em> I-I- can’t do this a-anymore, you think this is easy for me?” he took a step back, “I love you a lot but I’m, I’m done g-getting hurt a-and it all j-just feels forced a-and I can’t Yeonjun,” he let out another sob.</p><p>Yeonjun only shook his head. “We’ll make this work Bin…don’t worry about it we’ll, we’ll be fine and it’s going to be a-alright—”</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>Yeonjun let out a tear.</p><p>“Thank you, for everything, Yeonjun.”</p><p>And with that, he left, leaving a broken Yeonjun alone in the empty hall.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Love is a crazy thing. It takes you high, makes you laugh, and makes you cry. It hurts but it feels so good that everyone can’t help but seek it. It gets messy, but there’s always something at the end of it. It makes you scared but gives you strength, it becomes your weakness and makes you reckless.</p><p>The sky was as usual. The sun shone bright, the clouds shown in the clear sky. It was always the same, but the day beneath it, so different for every single one under its warm blanket. Some laughed, some cried, some suffered and some fell in love.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>